Dragon Ball Ultimate
Dragon Ball Ultimate is an upcoming video game developed by Dimps and published by Bandai Namco Games. It is set to be released on February 2017. The game features a custom-made character who will act as Universe 6's strongest warrior. The plot will start in the Universe 6 vs Universe 7 world tournament and you will replace Botamo. Plot The story takes place during the Beerus and Champa ark. You, Frost, Magetta, Cabba and Hit must take on Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo and Monaka in the tournament. Upon winning the tournament, the Super Dragon Balls cause a corruption in between both universes six and seven, opening all dimensions in all realms (including hell and heaven). This releases the Mad Titan Tomas from a prison in Universe Six. It's your job to restore the dimensions by re-locating the Super Dragon Balls and asking the Dragon God Zalama to fix the damage. There is multi-player and side-quests. You can also for the first time play as characters such as Hit, Magetta, Frost, Cabba, Champa and Vados. Characters List of Playable Characters during and after the Campaign mode: * Custom Character (Human, Saiyan, Namekian, Frieza's Race, Hit's Race) * Goku - Goku SSJ - Goku SSJ2 - Goku SSJ3 - Goku SSG - Goku SSGSS * Vegeta - Vegeta SSJ - Vegeta SSJ2 - Majin Vegeta - Vegeta SSGSS * Piccolo - Piccolo (Namekian God) * Gohan - Gohan SSJ - Gohan SSJ2 - Gohan (Ultimate) - Gohan (Resurrection F) * Krillin * Tien * Yamcha * Frost - Frost (Assault) - Frost (Final Form) * Magetta * Cabba - Cabba SSJ - Cabba SSGSS * Hit * Lord Champa * Vados * Lord Beerus * Whis * Trunks - Trunks SSJ * Goten - Goten SSJ * Gotenks - Gotenks SSJ - Gotenks SSJ3 * Jaco * Chi-Chi * Bulma (Exploration Missions) * Cell - Cell (Semi-Perfect) - Cell (Perfect) - Cell (Super Perfect) * Frieza - Frieza (2nd form) - Frieza (Assault) - Frieza (Final) - Golden Frieza * Majin Buu * Super Buu - Super Buu (Gotenks Absorbed) - Super Buu (Gohan Absorbed) * Kid Buu * Zwollo (Universe 6 warrior) * Android 18 * Android 17 * Android 16 Unlockable Characters: * Vegito - Vegito SSJ - Vegito SSJ2 - Vegito SSJ3 - Vegito SSGSS * Gogeta - Gogeta SSJ - Gogeta SSJ3 - Gogeta SSGSS * Tomas - Ultimate Tomas * Zalama * Future Trunks - Future Trunks SSJ - Super Future Trunks - Future Trunks SSJ3 - Trunks Xeno * Golden Goku * Golden Vegeta * Janemba * Lord Slug * Cooler * Meta Cooler * King Cold * Tapion * Android 13 * Omega Shenron * Bardock - SSJ Bardock - SSJ3 Bardock - SSGSS Bardock * Broly - Broly SSJ - Broly LSSJ - Broly SSJ3 - Broly SSGSS * Bojack - Bojack Unbound You can unlock these special characters from side-quests and sagas after the story mode. Golden Goku and Golden Vegeta are the final characters to unlock. all movie antagonists and protagonists including Tapion and Bardock can be purchased in the Universal Store upon game completion for a massive amount of Zeni. SSGSS is a seperate purchase for Broly and Bardock. Skills You can purchase skill moves in the Universal Skill Store throughout the game. This can be accessed when you pause the game. These skills are only customization on your custom character. Example of a skill: Kamehameha - 100,000Z Super Kamehameha - 250,000Z Final Kamehameha - 500,000Z God Kamehameha - 1,000,000Z Transformations: Super Saiyan - 500,000Z (Available to Humans and Saiyans) Upgrade: Ascended Training (Super Saiyan 2) - 1,000,000Z Upgrade: Even Further Beyond (Super Saiyan 3) - 2,500,000Z Upgrade: God Unleashed (Super Saiyan God) - 5,000,000Z Upgrade: Awakening the God (Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan) - 7,500,000Z Upgrade: Gold Power (Golden) - 10,000,000Z Frieza's Race: Assault Form - 500,000Z Conserved Form - 500,000Z Cooler's Fifth Form - 2,500,000Z Golden Form - 5,000,000Z Diamond Form - 10,000,000Z Namekian: Namekian God - 10,000,000Z Hit's Race: Golden Form - 10,000,000Z